grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Robinson
He is the explorer of the town, historian and son of Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson. Early Life Born to Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson in Grasmere Valley, he grew up in the town. He loved his parents having a particularly close relationship with his father Harvey. He also became very much interested in exploring and history doing well in history at school and gaining taste to travel. He also embarked on a relationship for a number of years with Clara Rosebell and were seen as the couple that will get married. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Ed's distant relatives Gary Robinson, Meg Robinson and Adam Robinson come to live with him and his parents house. This is considered controversial by the likes of Daisy who believes hearing gossip and rumor that Gary is anything but a great pastor but is immoral and liberal and even sees Daisy protesting at the picnic when Gary is first introduced to the town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime He is among those at the Town Hall who are deciding what to do with the money Aggy Nickels left in her will to the town. In the end the town decide to go on a round the world cruise. Volume 5 When the town is captured by Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere, Ed being a historian is the one who searches the lineage of the Grasmere's to see if their claim to the land is true with the help of Ted Fed of the town. He is soon captured however before he can finish his job from the Grasmere’s forces. When freed he disagrees strongly with Ted Fed’s choice of direction and as a result ends up being caught again. Volume 10 When the Mafia strike and try to take out the town, everyone must come together to try and find out who the Mafia is. Both of Ed's parents Elle and Harvey have been accused by Ms Izodel of being the Mafia. Ed having a closer bond with his father ends up voting his mother to being part of the Mafia which if received the highest votes would result in their death as punishment for being the Mafia. Elle is shocked by this but does not receive the highest votes and remains safe. In the end it is revealed however Harvey and Ms Izodel were both part of the Mafia, as they used their hatred for each to disguise they were really working together. They however do get caught. It is also revealed that the town were all playing the game Mafia and that no one was hurt but everyone had a great time. Volume 21 Gary Robinson is revealed in the past to have been domestically abusive to his ex and forced her to have an abortion. This results in Gary being fired immediately despite this being all taken place many years ago before he became a Christian. The backlash was overwhelming which included Gypsie from Pakipsy demanding for the entire Robinson clan to leave the town which she was seen protesting outside their house! Volume 34 Ed ends up marrying much to many surprise Kim Baslake, who had a hard life drinking, and being a prostitute before she met Ed and quit all those things to try an be a legitimate actress. Volume 35 It is revealed that Kim is contemplating leaving Ed as she finds him boring and wants a more exciting life as a result of Ruth Ogden deciding to divorce her husband Dr John Ogden which manages to engulf the entire town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #57 Happy New Year? #57 Tale of New Years Day Jax ends up spending New Years Eve at the Robinson household as he thought Charlamane his girlfriend was going to be there. Jax doesn't seem to have a great time whilst there. In the end however Jax did enjoy himself there and everyone went outside to see not the fireworks but see the words Happy New Year Welcome to 2015 which always happens to them every year.